Morley'
by Jeremiah Smith
Summary: Mulder finds this case of a kidanpping and investigate's it, not knowing the Cigarette Smoking Man was involved.


The door creaks loudly as a man enters an old abandoned building. He steps inside, the floor creaking as he puts his weight on to it. The building is a mess, covered in scraps of junk and rust everywhere. The expression on the man's face seems to match the room perfectly, an angry frown and eyes screaming in fury. His messy long brown hair frames his face, and he brushes it back with a snarl. The girl is screaming again. He doesn't like it when she screams, he fears someone will hear. As he starts to push open another door to the small room the girl is in, her high pitch screeching begins again. "Knock it off!" He snaps, but she doesn't stop. As he enters the room he begins to understand why. A bright white light shines in from the single small window in the room. The girl's face was fixed in an expression of terror, and her eyes plaster to the window. Her clothes and hair a mess, and the ropes still held her to the chair tightly. But then the man notices something wrong. The chair is hovering slightly off the ground and slowly moving towards the window. "What the-" The man gasps, but suddenly the screeching is being replaced by another even louder and more high pitch noise. The man screams in pain, and his hands go to his ears to try and protect them, but the sound fills his head, and an immense pain begins to spread through his body. He gets in one last scream before his body burst into flame. And then, mere seconds later, the light is gone. But so was the girl. Scully walked into the cold basement office seeing Mulder in his chair facing the "I want to believe" poster. "Rene Kailey Wyatt." He says as the chair swivels to face Scully. ".was abducted from her house Tuesday evening." He tosses the manila folder on the desk. Scully picks it up, staring at Mulder knowing what he was about to say by the expression on his face, which she had become well aware of. She glances down and starts reading the case. "The girl has a." he continues but is interrupted abruptly by Scully's remarks. "Mulder. this isn't even an x-file. The report says that the police found traces of chloroform. This is a kidnapping, why are we even on this case?" She closes the folder and stares at Mulder waiting for a reply. "She has a record." Scully lets out a sigh of annoyance, "of what Mulder?" "Abductee clinics, it's like alcoholics anonymous, but only abductee anonymous." Replies Mulder. "really, Mulder, well I think it has no connection" Mulder rises from his seat grabs his long black trench coat and puts it on and adjusts his tie. "Scully, ever heard of a hunch" he says as he passes Scully grabbing the case folder and going out the door. "Wait, where are you going? Mulder, Mulder! Mul-" Scully discontinues her repetitive yelling and lets out a sigh as she sees Mulder's face vanish by the elevator doors closing. Mulder pushes open the door and an array of posters and news articles of UFO sighting fill his sight. He walks in and stares around at the walls. "This could be my office" he says under his breath realizing that Scully isn't there to hear his comment. He walks up to the counter and addresses the woman in the chair, "Excuse me, I'm with the Federal Bureau of Investigation." He takes out his badge and flips it open and then puts in back in his pocket. "Can I speak with Terri Kastley?" "Follow me" she replied, She takes him down a narrow passage way with a door at the end. She opens the door slightly and mutters words to the man, who quickly grabs his papers and shoves them in his desk. The woman moves aside symbolizing that he can enter. He walks in and the man sitting at the desk looks nervous, his scruffy look on his face shows that he hadn't had much sleep, his leg twitches under his desk, but when he sees who is there he stops and lets out a sigh of relief. Mulder addresses him. "Terri Kastley?" the man nods and Mulder continues, "Agent Mulder. I have a few questions to ask you about one of the girls that had many visits here." Mulder reaches into his pocket and takes out a folded picture. He opens it and lays it on Terri's desk. "Her name is Rene Wyatt. Do you know who I am talking about?" The man agrees and Mulder asks his first question, "Did she tell you anything about the abduction? What did you talk about?" "She couldn't remember anything, I just comforted her and explained to her that it will be okay, that is what we basically do here, so the people can tell us and they won't look crazy." "But she has been abducted many times , she had to have sai-" Mulder was cut off by the ringing of his cell phone, he raises his finger indicating that he would be just a minute. He picks up his phone and turns around as someone would for privacy even though there is none and answers it, "Mulder." "Hey Mulder it's me" The voice in the phone comes from Scully who is in her car in front of Rene Wyatt's house. "Where are you Scully?" "You ran off to quickly so I couldn't tell you, I'm in Rene's neighborhood, talking to her neighbors." "So, you decided to do the case" Mulder has a little smile on his face he continues, "You know my hunches are always right." "Yeah well Mulder, their not. Her neighbor's are saying they saw a car leave her residence around the same time she was abducted. I noticed they had a security camera on my drive in so I went to the security office and got the license plate of the kidnapper, I think we should check this out." "Well Scully maybe you have proved me wrong for once." Mulder says in a sarcastic voice, knowing that Rene's abduction record has relevance to this case. "Check out where that car was seen last and the owner and call me back and we will meet there." "Already done Mulder, meet me at Apple bee's on 34th street." Mulder has a slight laugh, "I didn't know you were that desperate to go on a date with me. I'll see you there in 15 minutes." Scully gets annoyed but also has a little laugh and has a little fun also, "Okay Mulder, I'll wear what I wore last night, bye." As Mulder hangs up you could see his face light up in smile. He turns back around "Sorry I have to cut his short but thanks for your cooperation." Mulder turns around and reaches into his pocket and take out a sun flower seed. The man answers back, "You have a hot date?" Mulder replies sarcastically "Heh, Very hot." Mulder takes a bit of the seed and tosses the shell into the garbage pale and it lands on the cover of an empty pack or 'Morley' cigarettes. Scully Drives up in front of apple bee's and looks around for Mulder. She sits in her car twiddling her thumbs on the stirring wheel. She reaches to go put the radio on and sees 3 police cars and an ambulance rush by. She watches them pull into a parking lot of what it looks like an old abandoned hotel. Scully Waits for another 5 minutes for Mulder's arrival and then quickly drives away and into the hotel's parking lot. Very curiously she gets out of the car and walks up to the police man standing in front of his car. He turns around and goes up to her and pushes her the opposite way, "Excuse me mam, but this is a crime scene you'll have to leave the premises." Scully, while reaching into her pocket to retrieve her FBI ID says "I'm with the FBI" She opens her ID and the police man inspects it and she puts it away. "What happened here?" Scully remarks. The policeman explains, " A few kids where hanging out in this building playing with their guitars and all that noise made the floor cave in, in the room next them. They went to go see what happened and they saw a dead body." "When did this happen, are the kids still here?" Scully questions. "It took place this morning." A fellow police office walks up to him and says "The Kids aren't there, I think they just got scared and went home, but we have all their names. We are bringing the body to the lab." After Scully overhears them she sees the people rush out with a body under the cover and put it in the ambulance. Scully turns back around to the officer and ask, "I'm also a medical doctor, can I see the victim's body and ID It.?" The offices replies, "Sure, Just go to the lab, but why would you want to?" "I am working on a case, and this might be connected." Scully replies as she sees the ambulance leaving the lot and Mulder's car pulling in. As Mulder parks Scully walks up to the car. Mulder looks out the window and sees Scully. He opens the door and comes out. Scully says, "Mulder they found a body in this building, and I think its Rene's." Scully and Mulder start walking toward the building and Mulder speaks, "I think you are right, I'm going to go and look for fingerprints in the building and see if we can find the killer's, I need you to ID the body and se if it's the girl's" "I know that Mulder, but before I go, what did you find out at the 'Abductee clinic'?", Scully says with distaste. "Nothing really, except that he's lying and he knows stuff about Rene." Says Mulder as they walk closer to the building. "Do you think that he kidnapped Rene?" Scully questions, as they reach the building and stop. "No, but after I check this place out I might change my mind." Mulder replies. "Ok Mulder I'll see you tomorrow." She says after she turns around and heads to her car. The door opens and Scully enters the lab. The body lay on top of the table with a cover and autopsy utensils saying next to it. Scully With her lab coat and hair net on puts on her gloves. She sets up her tape recorder "Okay Body lets see how you died." She says as she covers her mouth with a mask and presses record. She lifts up the cover and sees the body. It has burn marks everywhere, and is covered with blood and barely looks human. The body doesn't at all look like a 19 year old girl. Scully continues her autopsy and sends in teeth impressions to determine the ID of the body. Mulder sits at his desk reading the words on the papers he has in front of him. His face is glues to the paper as if he is in deep thought. Scully enters the office. "Hey Mulder, I didn't get the ID of the body but I'm sure it's not Rene." Mulder shakes his head as if he just got out of a trance and looks up at Scully and leans back in his chair and puts his hands behind his head "I already know that Scully, the papers came this morning." "What did they say, let me see them?" Scully says. Mulder nudges his head in the direction of the papers on the desk and says "I got the fingerprint results back." Scully shuffles through the papers and picks up both files. She looks down at the autopsy results first, "Taylor McGaughin... who is this, maybe this doesn't have to do with the case at all." Scully exclaimed. "That's what I thought at first until I saw whose fingerprints where in the room." Mulder replies. "Rene Wyatt." Scully's face is puzzled. "If this Taylor guy kidnapped her, and he is dead, then where is Rene," Scully states as a rhetorical question as she figures this out in her head. Mulder leans forward and says "Want to hear my theory?" Scully just gives him a stare. "Okay, this is what I have so far, you were right on how Taylor kidnapped Rene, but then Rene was abducted again in that old building and they killed Taylor, you yourself saw the burn marks on this body, we have seen this before and you know what is." Mulder looks at Sully waiting for a reply. "Mulder I don't believe this..." She says in annoyance. "Aliens didn't kill him, and what we have dealt with before was an acid that burns the victim. And did you search the building for Rene's body anywhere else?" Mulder looks at her and says "No, they wouldn't let me. They said it was too dangerous." Scully puts the files on Mulder's desk, "Really Mulder, I think we should go now again and try, what do you say?" Mulder gets up and they both walk out the room and Mulder locks the door as they leave. They arrive at the old abandoned hotel and get out of the car. They see other cars there around them. Scully, with the wind blowing her coat and her short orange hair in front of her face, closes her door. They enter the building and pass up the room, there is a police officer standing in the way from going up stairs. "I'm sorry you aren't allowed in here." Scully and Mulder take out their badges and tell the man they are with the FBI. The officer continues. "Still, it's very dangerous." Mulder looks at Scully in a 'told you so' manner. Scully looks at the police office and says "It is very important that we go up there and check out the building. We will be careful" Scully discontinues after she sees a man start to come down the stairs. "Who is that, why is he up there!" Scully demands. The Figure turns around and head back up the stairs. Mulder yells out and pushes through the officer and reaches for his gun. "Come back!" The officer doesn't do anything more he just lets them pass by. Scully follows Mulder up and steps on a cigarette. Mulder searches the area and a man comes out of the shadow in the corner of a room. The face of the man appears it is a kid. "I... I'm sor.. Sorry" the kid stutters. Mulder and Scully out away their weapons, "what are you doing here" Scully asks. "I... I. Just wa... wanted to see what hap...happened, I will g...go now." He walks past Mulder and Scully and goes down the stairs. Mulder and Scully go up another flight of stairs to the 4th floor and then the 5th to continue their search. Back on the 3rd floor voices come out of a room that was not searched. "The body isn't here! Damnit! And Mulder is working on the case" The man who is smoking exclaims. The other man says with a grin on his face, "Mulder won't find out what happened, and if he does he will have no proof, no evidence." "What if the girl comes back, they will have proof then" Says the smoking man as he moves the cigarette away from his mouth. "Well then we'll just do it again, but this time with some one more experienced, like Alex. The two men exit the building. Scully and Mulder return back to the third floor and finish their search. "So Mulder, now what, huh..." Scully says as she sees Mulder reach down and pick up a cigarette. "It's fresh!" He throws the cigarette on the floor in anger and runs outside. Scully follows. Mulder looks around, "The cars are gone! The cigarette smoking man was here!" Mulder yells to Scully. Scully says, "They did this!? Why, Mulder?" Mulder walks to the car and Scully follows they get in and he starts driving. And Mulder replies, "I'm not quite sure but I think know someone who does." "Where are we going?" Scully questions. "To the Abductee Clinic." Their car pulls into the parking lot, Mulder and Scully run out of the car into the building. Mulder doesn't stop when the lady at the desk welcomes him, he rushes into Terri Kastley's office and grabs him and puts him up against the wall "What did you do to Rene, What did you tell the Cigarette Smoking Man?!" Mulder yells. Scully comes rushing into the office and demands Mulder to stop. "No Scully. Now tell me what you said. Terri Gasping to breath in fear says, "Ok, okay, I'll tell you, just let me down." Mulder puts moves back. Terri adjusts his shirt, "I just told them what she told me, nothing more." Scully remarks "Do you know that she missing and the Kidnapper is dead." "No, I had nothing to do with that, all I told them was what she told me and they told me not to tell anyone else. Mulder yells to him "Tell me!" The man starts to talk "She came to me and told me." Before he could say a bullet punctured his heart. Mulder turns around and sees a figure wearing all black. Scully runs to Terri to try to stop the bleeding and help him. Mulder runs after the man, which it appears to him to be Alex Krychek. Mulder runs to the door but it is locked from the outside. He takes out his gun and shoots the look. Mulder kicks the door open and yells "Krychek!" He looks around but no one is there. He continues to search the premises but he finds nothing. An ambulance pulls up to the clinic and takes Terri. Mulder goes to Scully, "He is gone, I think that was Krychek." Mulder and Scully get in the car, Scully reassures Mulder "We can still prove this we have all the evidence. We just need to know where the girl is." Mulder replies, "She is gone and if she comes back they will kill her." They both enter the office. Mulder goes to his desk and looks for the files. "What's the matter Mulder?" Scully asks. Mulder continues his search then replies, "They are gone! The files on this case, the autopsy report everything!" Scully picks up the phone quickly and calls the lab center. Scully talks on the phone and then hangs up. Scully has a look in her eyes that convey such emotion. Mulder stares at her, "What?" Scully remarks in a low voice, "It's gone." Her voice gets louder, "Mulder, the body is gone." Mulder with such agitation says "They can't do this" he slams his hand onto the table. At her house Scully finishes typing her field report. ...He also thinks the reason 'The Cigarette Smoking man' and the other members of that group, wanted Rene dead was because of what she remembered from her abductions. Those are Mulder's thoughts on this case. Mine on the other hand aren't conclusive. I am sure that Taylor McGaughin kidnapped Rene Wyatt because of the security camera tracing his car out her premises and sighting of his car around the old hotel building. Rene's finger prints were found in that building along with Taylor's corpse. In which both of the evidence has seemed to disappear (missing or stolen). Rene Wyatt is still missing and until she is found or spotted, further investigation on this case has been closed because of the lack of evidence. 


End file.
